As computer technology has improved, the digital media industry has evolved greatly in recent years. Users are able to use media devices such as mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) to consume video and other forms of media content. For instance, users can watch video content (e.g., movies, television (TV) broadcasts, etc.) on a variety of media devices.
At the same time, advances in network technology have increased the speed and reliability with which information can be transmitted over computers and networks. It is therefore possible for users to stream video content over different networks as needed, or on demand, rather than receiving a complete file in physical media (such as a CD or a DVD, or downloading the entire file) before consuming the video content.
When streaming video content to a media device it sometimes happens that a user wants to perform scrubbing in order to quickly browse through the video item and see if there are any interesting episodes coming up. Such scrubbing is performed frame by frame in a speed that is faster than the playback speed. The user may sometimes also perform fast scrubbing by moving a time cursor, indicative of how much time that lapsed since the starting time of the video item, to a desired place of a time line indicating the playing time of the video item. During this time, when the time cursor is moved, the video item will flicker in front of the user's eyes and start playing again, after some delay, from the place (on the time line) where the time cursor is dropped.